John Debney
John Debney is a composer for Doctor Who. Prior to Doctor Who Work on Doctor Who Personal Life Selected Credits Doctor Who As Composer * The Castle that Time Forgot * Killers of the Dark * Doomwraiths * Iceberg * A Case for the Blue Box * Attack of the Mind * Wallpaper * The Man with the Hollow Head * Never Mind the Rogue * Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust * Exodus * From a Thing Done Afterward * The Plague of the Daleks * Guilty as Charged * Looking into the Eye * The Lazarus Project * Here We Go Again * The Most Questionable Decision in the Universe * Never Eat Shredded Wheat * The Room With No Doors * Who Killed Kennedy? * Terror from the Stars * The Voyage of the Sontarans * The Nightmare of Time *The Winner’s Protector *May Fortune Favour the Bold *Behind the Looking Glass *The Sharper the Knife *Demons of the Past *The Noble Sacrifice *May The Truth Be Damned *The Confrontation of the Wicked *The Silurian Awakening *The Empty Child *Miasmia Goria *Wirrn Dawn *You Can Only Time Travel Twice *Jubilee *The Unicorn and the Wasp *The Scream *The Abbey of Felsecar *The Death of Jensen *Confess *Hot Air *Vengeance of the Nimon *Storm Warning *In Thy Image *Burning Books *Operation Salvation *Cold Star * The One Doctor * Cannon Fodder * The Whitechapel Murderer * Inquisition * The Façade * Delayed Indefinitely * The Impossible Planet * Brave New Town * The Fight for Survival * The Eternity Trap * Mad World As Theme Tune Arranger * The Winner’s Protector *May Fortune Favour the Bold *Behind the Looking Glass *The Sharper the Knife *Demons of the Past *The Noble Sacrifice *May The Truth Be Damned *The Confrontation of the Wicked *The Silurian Awakening *The Empty Child *Miasmia Goria *Wirrn Dawn *You Can Only Time Travel Twice *Jubilee *The Unicorn and the Wasp *The Scream *The Abbey of Felsecar *The Death of Jensen *Confess *Hot Air *Vengeance of the Nimon *Storm Warning *In Thy Image *Burning Books *Operation Salvation *Cold Star * The One Doctor * Cannon Fodder * The Whitechapel Murderer * Inquisition * The Façade * Delayed Indefinitely * The Impossible Planet * Brave New Town * The Fight for Survival * The Eternity Trap * Mad World Leftover As Composer *The Forgotten Boy *Everlasting Death *The Inhuman Advantage *The Earth Stands Still *We are the Human Race *Time *Space *The Doctored Papers of 1902 As Theme Tune Arranger *The Forgotten Boy *Everlasting Death *The Inhuman Advantage *The Earth Stands Still *We are the Human Race *Time *Space *The Doctored Papers of 1902 *Mary Bell *The Answer to All Your Troubles *Sweet Dreams *A House of Cards *16th February 2002 *Parallel *Call Me Isabella *We Need to Talk About Mary * The Past is the Past * Sister Suffragettes * Destiny – Or Not * The Entity * The Churchyard Murderer * Matron² * Shattered * Temple * Voyage to the New World * A Murder in Hollywood * Earth’s Savoir * Time’s Fabric * Test of Nerve * Ghost Town * Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre * The Future’s Truth * The Eternity Tower * Goodbye * One Small Step… * Mastermind, Part I * Mastermind, Part II Rebel Zero As Composer *For the Good *The Darkest Reservation *Desperate Times, Desperate Measures *On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon As Theme Tune Arranger *Period of Adjustment *War is Only as Good as Your Leader *Nature’s Gift *Gallifreyan Equity *The Eternal Flame *The Death of Peace *The Birth of War *Operation: Regeneration *The Dice Has Been Cast *In the Name of the Cause *How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? *Adams and the Bannermen *Vengeance, Part I *Vengeance, Part II *Colour of Your Life *Slipping Through My Fingers *Torn *When All Is Said And Done *Maybe It’s Imaginary *Only Teardrops Movies As Composer * Doctor Who: Revelation * Leftover: End of Days Category:Composers